New Moon
Prologue Coming Soon Chapter One ~ Bravekit "Come on, Bravekit. Wake up!" Featherkit hissed, prodding Bravekit with a silver-white paw. It had been nearly a year since the battle with the Dark Forest. The Clans are at peace. Bravekit, a small, spike-furred she-kit with a dark tabby pelt like her father and a white front paw like her mother, was still asleep. Her mother was not with her. "Bravekit, wake up!" Featherkit hissed again, now annoyed. "Featherkit, leave me alone," Bravekit meowed, opening one of her eyes. "But I want you to play with me." Featherkit meowed with fake pleasure. Bravekit narrowed her eyes. Featherkit was the last cat she wanted to play with. She always gets her in trouble somehow. But Bravekit still wanted to give her a chance. She got up and shook out her long, spiky fur. "Fine, but I also want to play with Flykit," Bravekit meowed, looking at dark-furred tom, who was playing with his mother. Flykit was Featherkit's brother and Bravekit's best friend. "Fine!" Featherkit spat. "Flykit come here. Bravekit and I want to play outside and you've to come along with us," The black tom looked at her. "Okay, I'm coming." Bravekit followed Featherkit and Flykit outside. Bravekit looked at Gingerkit, Wingkit and Fernkit in envy as they play moss ball with their father, Lionblaze. Sometimes, Bravekit wished that her mother and father had more time to play with her. Bravekit was so lost in thought that she almost crashed into Featherkit, who paused in front of a tall sapling. "Okay, let's climb this tree," Featherkit meowed. "First one to that branch wins!" Her eyes were on a high branch. "Wins what?" Flykit and Bravekit meowed. "Wins- the moss ball for the day," Featherkit meowed. "Okay!" Flykit and Bravekit purred. The three kits launched themselves towards the tree. Flykit loses his grip at a branch and tumbles to the ground. He jumps back on to his paws and shakes out his dark fur. "Go, Bravekit! Go!" Flykit cheered, his green eyes bright. Bravekit reached the branch first. Featherkit arrives second and looks at Bravekit, her amber eyes dark and reflective. "I win!" Bravekit purred. She sees her mother walking towards the fresh-kill pile with a plump squirrel. Her apprentice, Dustypaw was closely behind with a mouse. "Hi, mom!" Bravekit squealed, jumping up and down. Squirrelflight looked up at Bravekit. Her green eyes grew so wide that she accidentially dropped her squirrel. "Bravekit! Get down from there at once!" Her mother meowed. Before Bravekit could answer, she felt a strong shove and fell off the branch, face first. Bravekit was vaguely aware of a shriek that escaped from Squirrelflight and a cry from Flykit as she hit the ground with a heavy thud. Everything goes black... Chapter Two ~ Silverpaw The gorse bushes rustled violently as a handsome, silver and white tabby tom emerged on a hot pursue on a rabbit. He tackled the rabbit and gives it a kill bite to the neck. The tom stared hungrily at the prey. "Nice catch, Silverpaw," A voice meowed behind him. Silverpaw spun around. It was his mentor, Crowfeather. "Thanks, Crowfeather. But my tail give me away again," Silverpaw muttered, flicking his pure white tail. "Come on. Let's head back to camp." Crowfeather meowed. Silverpaw followed Crowfeather back to camp, dragging his rabbit behind him. "Nice catch, Silver," Silverpaw's brother, Lakepaw meowed as Silverpaw dragged the rabbit to the fresh-kill pile. "Thanks, Lakepaw," Silverpaw meowed evenly. "But I hate that my tail keeps giving me away!" Silverpaw watched as Crowfeather joins the senior warriors, who were whispering loudly and looked annoyed. He turned back to Lakepaw. "Who ruffled their fur?" Silverpaw asked, looking distant. "Sedgewhisker found some ThunderClan scent inside our borders again and we don't know who it belongs to," A small, pale golden tabby she-cat with golden brown stripes meowed. She padded up to them and sat. Lakepaw flattened his ears. "My mentor isn't wrong, Maplepaw. We just don't know who the scent belongs to," "I didn't say I doubted you, Lakepaw," Maplepaw hissed, narrowing her amber eyes at the light brown tabby. Lakepaw let out a snarl and prepared to jump. Maplepaw slid out her claws. "Stop!" Silverpaw meowed. "We're littermates remember, not enemies." A''t least I think we are.'' Silverpaw added silently. Both cats flattened their fur. Maplepaw give Lakepaw a glare and Lakepaw looked away. Silverpaw sighed. Just because we all didn't get to be warrior apprentices doesn't mean we fight each other. "Silverpaw! Maplepaw and Lakepaw, too!" The three littermates looked up to see their father, Onestar with the deputy, Ashfoot and their mother, Whitetail. "Come here," The three cats raced towards their parents and entered the den. Silverpaw still remembered when he was younger, he and his littermates slept here, but now they can't since Onestar doesn't look too stable anymore. Silverpaw sat next to Maplepaw while Lakepaw sat beside him. Silverpaw also noticed that Onestar was more tired than usual. "Have any of you seen any ThunderClan activity along the border?" Onestar asked wearily. The three cats shook their head. "I want the three of you to keep an eye on the border." Maplepaw took a step closer. "Onestar, I'm a medicine cat apprentice. I can't be there every day!" She meowed, almost shyly. "Same here, Onestar. We can't be there everyday," Silverpaw meowed, flexing his claws. Onestar flattened his ears. Wow, he and Lakepaw are more like each other than just looks. Silverpaw thought. Silverpaw is relieved when Whitetail puts her tail on Onestar's shoulder and nuzzled him. "Onestar, the kits can't spy on ThunderClan. What will Bramblestar say?" Whitetail soothed. "Nothing. He'll just keep sending more cats to cross our borders," Silverpaw winced at Onestar's harsh tone. 'I'll send a patrol to ThunderClan tomorrow since this is the second time they crossed. I'll go to ThunderClan myself, and I want Silverpaw and Sedgewhisker to come, too." Chapter Three ~ Bravekit "Bravekit..." ''Bravekit opened her eyes and widen them as she looked around in shock at the dark, dead place that surrounded her. ''W-what is this place? Bravekit thought, puzzled. This can't be StarClan. Suddenly, the dead brush rustled. Bravekit turns to see a dark figure emerge from the brush. Come... Bravekit woke up with a gasp, her heart beating fast. Bravekit winced and pawed her head to find that it was bandaged. Her front right leg was bandaged, too. What happen? Bravekit thought. Oh yeah. I fell off the branch and I lost consciousness. Who was that tom and what ''is that place? '' "Thank, StarClan. You're awake!" Bravekit looked up to see Flykit's playful emerald green gaze. "Everything hurts," Bravekit said though gritted teeth as she tried to put weight on her leg. "Don't move around so much or it won't heal," Bravekit heard Jayfeather mutter as he padded up to her. "How do you feel?" Bravekit tried to get on her paws again, but her pain wouldn't let her. "My leg and head hurts," "Then you shouldn't had fallen," Jayfeather snapped. "I didn't fall!" Bravekit countered, narrowing her blue eyes even though Jayfeather couldn't see her. "I was pushed!" "I know. Featherkit shoved you and you fell who knows how far," Bravekit heard Flykit mutter beside her. He shook his head sadly. "I never liked my sister. I wish Featherkit was taken instead of Faunakit." Faunakit, a ginger, brown and white she-kit, was taken by a hawk a quarter moon before Bravekit was born. Bravekit had never met her. Flykit still looked distant as he padded out of the den. "I was on a border patrol when I heard that something happened to my kit," Bravekit spun around to see her father, Bramblestar pad up to her. "Are you okay, Bravekit?" He meowed, giving her a sniff. Jayfeather dipped his head. "Bravekit broke her front right leg and has some minor head injuries, but other than that she's fine," Bramblestar sighed in relief. "Thank, StarClan. Thank you, Jayfeather," The bramble frame of the medicine cat den rustled as Thornclaw slid in. "Bramblestar," Thornclaw meowed. "Onestar is here and wishes to talk to you," Bramblestar nodded. "Okay, I'll be there in a moment," He turned back to Jayfeather. "Thank you for your help, Jayfeather. I'll take Bravekit and make sure she rests." Before Bravekit can protest, Bramblestar grabs her gently by her scruff and follows Thornclaw outside, where Onestar and two other cats were waiting. Bramblestar pauses a few feet from Onestar and sets Bravekit down beside him. "Greetings, Onestar. What are you doing here?" Bramblestar asked, dipping his head. Bravekit noticed that Onestar looked rather annoyed. The brown tabby she-cat beside him also looked annoyed. But what grabbed her attention is the handsome, silver and white tabby apprentice beside Onestar. He was very young, maybe a few days away from his kit days and had a blank, mysterious look on his face. The apprentice turned and looked at Bravekit with his warm, ice-blue eyes. Bravekit felt her heart beat so fast that she thought she could explode. Wh-what is this feeling? Bravekit asked. I never felt this way for a tom, especially for this apprentice. The tom suddenly looked away and Bravekit turned back to Onestar. "Greetings, Bramblestar," Onestar meowed in a rather cold tone. "I came here today because I want to talk to you about-" Onestar's cold amber gaze feel on Bravekit. Bravekit swallowed, but stayed proud and tall. "What's with the kit, Bramblestar?" Onestar asked curiously, turning back to Bramblestar. Bravekit felt her father's fluffy, but heavy tail rest on her shoulders. "This is Bravekit. She's my daughter." Chapter Four ~ Silverpaw Silverpaw looked at the small, dark-furred she-kit that looked almost like her father. Bravekit looked like she was six moons old. He also noticed that Bravekit had cobwebs on her head and front right leg. He thought that she was the most beautiful she-cat he ever saw and felt his heart beat fast when she held his gaze eariler. "What's with the cobwebs?" Silverpaw asked, his eyes still on Bravekit. Category:Fanfiction Category:Avalanchestrike's Pages